


Something new

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Urine, Watersports, lap wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: After the previous weeks incident, Cowbell has been unable to stop thinking about what papa said to him.Aka: Cowbell discovers he has a piss kink





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> A slight continuation of this drabble: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606009   
> Asdgj- Papa is probably very ooc but just, I needed some fluffy stuff and to work out this writer's block lol. Hope you enjoy ;u;

Cowbell laid awake in his bed as the night drew on. The previous weeks events still plagued his mind.

_‘Unless they wanted that'_

He grumbled softly as he sat up, the bed creaking as his feet found their groundings. Tail swishing in irritation.

Why was he letting that comment effect him so much? Papa was joking, making light of the situation. Cowbell roughly rubbed the chrome mask that hid away the growing flushing on his cheeks.

_Papa straddling him on his knee, gently pressing a glass of water pass his lips as he squirmed from the fullnes-_

The ghoul tried to shake the scenario out of his mind, he shouldn't be thinking so fruitfully, especially not about the papal.

He needed to clear his mind.

 

The cool air crawled through the tall ghoul, kissing his skin with goosebumps as he stood under the night sky. Cowbell tugged at the sleeves of his cassock as he looked to the ground beneath him.

"Bit of a chilly night to be out, hmm?"

Cowbell felt his body stiffen, his tail tucking his against his leg as he timidly turned to face the voice.

"H-hi, Papa. What are you doing out here?"

The youngest Emeritus smiled, "I should ask the same of you, you're out past curfew are you not?"

The ghoul lowered his head and nodded.

"What is keeping my dear ghoul awake at this hour?"

"Something you said."

"Something, I said?"

The ghoul nodded timidly before clearing his throat.

"Last week, you said something when you came to my room."

The papa hummed a bit, looking to his nails.

"I've said a lot since then, you'll have to refresh me, cowbell."

Cowbell swallowed dryly, wringing his claws together, "You, you said something about if a ghoul enjoyed that you'd do it."

A smile played on the youngest Emeritus lips  
"Do what exactly?" A smugness coating his voice.

The taller ghoul looked away,"Make a ghoul wet themselves."  
His words jumlbing together in a squeaky voice.

There was a pause between the two, Cowbell jumped when he felt the gloved hand pulling him into the space of the Papa.

"Well, why did not you just say that," He paused for a moment, as if in thought as he parted from the ghoul, "Go now, rest."

And with that the man was gone, once again, leaving the ghoul an even more flushed and confused mess.

  
\--  
Although ghouls didn't need caffeine, Cowbell still continued to sip from the mug. Taking anything to distract him from the previous night's event.

_He was probably just fucking with you. You know the man, he's a flirtatious bastard_.

The tall ghoul was taken out of thought when claws jabbed at his sides.

"Satan almighty were you listening to anything I said?" The smaller fire ghoul said, "Papa Emeritus wants to see you in his office, some meeting you both set up or something." The ghoul added when saw the confusion plastered on Cowbell's face.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll go there in a sec." He said, downing the rest of the cup before exiting the room, making the journey to the first level of the church.

Thoughts ran through the powerless ghoul's head as he ventured closer. His heart raced as he looked at the closed door. He knocked.

"Door is unlocked, come in." A voice called out.

Cowbell suck in a deep breath as he peeked in. The Papa was at his desk, papers and folders skewed about in a diorganization, yet organized mess. The black haired man looked up from his writing, sitting up straighter when he saw the ghoul slowly coming in.

"Ah, Cowbell, just the visitor I was hoping for, come in, take a seat."

Cowbell felt his shoulders relaxed as he sat down on the plush seat opposite to the man.

Maybe he had been over thinking everything.

"So, about last night."

_Then again_.

Cowbell's eyes widened, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to the desk.

"My Emeritus, I was out of line last night, just, forget I ever said anything."

The papa frowned slightly, leaning slightly over his desk as he observed the ghoul.

"Are you sure? Because I had been thinking over it and I admit, you have intrigued me."

The ghoul quickly glanced up, then fully looked to the man when he saw the genuine expression on his face.

"Bu-but, aren't you busy?" He asked, pointing to the scattered papers.

The Papa chuckled, "I'm sure we can work around that, perhaps you can bring some motivation to completing it. Would you like to do this?"

There was a pause as the ghoul thought, slowly he nodded, "Yes, I would, I would like to."

The third Emeritus smiled warmly, bending under his desk, reappearing a few moments later with a few bottles of water. Unscrewing one of the bottles, leaving it on his side as he pushed out from the desk, giving space as he beckoned the ghoul over.

Cowbell curiously tilted his head as he climbed over, cautiously crawling onto the man's lap, shifting his body so the Papa could still see the paperwork. He grabbed the water and began to drink, he could feel the gentle laughter purring from the Emeritus' chest as he leaned close. Nose brushing against the ghoul's jawline.

"Let's begin."   
\--  
Nearly two hours later and three bottles of water emptied. Cowbell was finding it difficult to concentrate on his surroundings as his bladder ached, sending warning signals with every small shift.

"Papa-" the ghoul softly mewled, his back arching as the urgency ran through his body.

"What is it, my little ghoulie? You seem so restless." The smile played on the man's face as the ghoul let out soft whines, hips swaying back and forth. Papa moved his hands lower, holding the tall ghoul still on his lap.

The papa tutted gently, his fingers hooking into the fascia of the ghoul, pulling him closer onto his lap.

"Ah, ah, ah, I cannot concentrate on the paper work if you are too be boogie'n so much, tell your Emeritus your troubles. And maybe we can fix it." His voice slick as his mismatched eyes met with the ghoul's.

"I-I," he paused, the way Papa had him straddled put a constant, straining pressure onto his swollen bladder, "Need to p-pee." His confession coming out as a strangled whine.

Papa smirked, letting his hands explore where his eyes trailed.

Cowbell felt his face burn from the way the man looked at him. Clawed hands quickly jammed between his shaking thighs, being unable to squirm left him needing to resort to more, humiliating tactics.

"My, why didn't you say so? All those squirms make sense now, I bet you must be just brimming with desperation if you needed to hold yourself, hmm?" The Emeritus commented.

Cowbell whimpered as the hands began to move once more over his trembling body. He inhaled sharply when the Papa brushed against his clenched hands. Pushing against them as to futher separate the ghoul's thighs, claws weakly fell to his sides, instantly gripping onto the round shoulders of the youngest heir.

"P-papa I c-can't-!"

  
"Shush, shh, it's alright, just let it all out my dear ghoul.~"

  
Cowbell's tail twitched before stiffening as his bladder began to release. The sound of urine hissing echoed in the large room. What wasn't absorbed by the ghoul's slacks trickled down and onto the papal of the other man. His thighs quivered, slowly he sunk down, unable to keep himself up. Now fully seated on the lap of the other man, urine still flowing out, dripping onto the floor beneath them. He tilted his head up, a groan bubbled from his throat.

Eventually the stream tapered off, Cowbell went slump from the relief that overwhelmed his body. Flinching slightly as strong arms pulled him to the chest of the youngest heir. Feeling the rhythmic, calming beating of his heart.

"You did so well, ghuleh. Such a good job." The Papa cooed, praising the ghoul as he looked at him.

Cowbell blinked slowly as he nudged the man gently with his horns as a form of affection.

Papa chuckled lightly, holding tight onto the ghoul as he stood up, "I'm glad, now then, I think a nice bubble bath is next, what do you say?"

Cowbell simply nodded, letting out a soft purr of contentment as the man carry him to the adjoined washroom.

Maybe he should be more upfront more often.


End file.
